Family
by alisonmichal
Summary: Alec gets thrown into a whole new world when he meets Sam and Dean. Set after Freak Nation in Dark Angel and What is and What Should Never Be in Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Alec leaned his chair back and propped his feet up on the table; partly because it was comfortable and partly because it got on Max's nerves. Max sent him the glare he was waiting for, but she didn't say anything. She was on one of her 'we need to stick together' spiels.

They had only been in Terminal City for a few hours, but already there were more issues than they had solutions for. Max was in charge, but there was no way to get food to all the transgenics there. He knew the wide variety that Manticore had cooked up, and he knew each of them needed different things to survive. That, with the city after them, and their own people not wanting to stay, Alec was really not looking forward to this new setup.

His shoulder was throbbing from where he'd been shot and his ribs were protesting his every movement, but now wasn't the time to complain.

Alec closed his eyes and Max's voice was strangely comforting. He started a list of the things they would need and a list of people that he could trust. He knew it was going to come down to him to get all of their supplies and set up their defenses. Max would be the leader and she would deal with all the politics, but she was going to need him for everything else.

Alec cocked his head to the side at a faint noise. He couldn't quite place it, until he heard it again.

He quickly got to his feet drawing the attention of everyone in the room, "We need to go…"

"What? Why?!" Max demanded.

Alec held up one finger and closed his eyes again. Now that the room was quiet the others could hear it too. It was the sound of many people moving quickly and quietly and moving steadily closer.

"Dammit…" Alec muttered as he went to the closest window with Max close behind him.

"This isn't going to work and you know it," Alec said so only Max could hear.

Max gave him a sad look of defeat, but he knew she still wanted to keep everyone together. "Alec…"

"Max, by the looks of it, they're here to take us in dead or alive, we don't have a choice."

Max shot him one more pleading look and then turned to the others and ordered, "Alright everyone, go to ground! Use the sewers and try to stick with small groups!"

Everyone instantly started to move, but there was no panic, they were trained too well for that.

Alec pulled Max to the side, "You have to take Josh with you and I'll tell you one more time, since you don't seem to get it, it's too dangerous for Logan to be with you."

Max roughly pushed him away and he couldn't keep the flash of pain from his face.

"Alec, I'm sorry," Max said quickly, but he just waved her off. "Wait, you're coming too!"

"I will," Alec reassured.

"I- y-you have to come," Max stuttered in distress.

"Max please, listen to me, if we're ever going to have a chance, we need you as the leader so that means you need to get out."

Alec was shocked to see that Max's eyes were filling with tears that she angrily brushed away.

"Fine, but we need you more. You're the one with the connections and the people skills. I need you to come with me," Max said desperately.

Alec looked down, he was surprised that he was actually going to miss Max and her crazy plans, but this was necessary. "Max, you go and I'll catch up," Alec said finally.

Max grabbed his arm and ignored his hiss of pain as she started dragging him to the tunnel everyone was going down. Alec dug his heels in and caught Josh's eye from across the room.

Josh pulled Max away from him, but she managed to break loose and face him again. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Someone's gotta distract them while you all get away," Alec said with a sad smile.

"I'm coming with you."

"No. You're going end of story."

"Alec-"

"Trust me, I'll be fine and I'll catch up with you."

Max looked like she was about to hit him and he quickly closed his eyes. He wasn't expecting her soft lips to meet his and for her strong arms to wrap around his neck. He carefully held her against him and deepened the kiss in goodbye.

Alec gently broke off the kiss, "Bye Max."

"Promise you'll catch up!" Max called as Joshua led her away.

"I promise," Alec quietly replied, but he knew she heard him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was still asleep when his phone rang. Sam answered it as quickly as he could. He didn't want Dean to wake up; he needed to sleep after what the djinn did to him.

"Yeah."

"Sam? Where are you boys?" Bobby's gruff voice greeted him.

"We're in Illinois…why?" Sam answered hesitantly.

"I went to one of your Dad's old lock ups and I found a file that I hadn't ever known about. Apparently your Dad kept tabs on this place called Manticore because they made a clone of Dean."

"What!" Sam looked over at Dean and paled with this information. He didn't want to wake Dean up, but he knew this was something his brother needed to know about. "Hold on," Sam said quickly as he walked over to Dean and shook his shoulder.

"Wha-" Dean grumbled into his pillow.

"Bobby's on the phone…he says you have a clone…" That managed to get Dean's attention and he sat up and reached for the phone. Sam gave it up and Dean put it on speaker.

"Hey Bobby, what's this about a clone?" Dean jumped right into it.

"I found a file of your Dad's on a clone of you. The file is on this kid…X5-494 is his designation. It looks like they were trainin' them to be some kind of super-soldier. He's got Dean's DNA and it looks like cat DNA mixed together. You wouldn't believe what this kid can do…" Bobby sounded almost sick with the information.

"What do you mean?" Sam breathed.

"He's an assassin and a damn good one at that. His last mission was to infect 'Eyes Only', whatever the hell that means, but it doesn't say if he completed the mission or not. I don't know if your Dad has more hidden somewhere else, or if that really was his last mission."

"Why didn't Dad ever tell us?" Dean muttered and Sam knew he was just thinking out loud.

"How did Dad even find out about this kid?" Sam asked louder.

"He was friends with this guy Lydecker who was in charge of the X5's. I don't know how he got the file though…but I guarantee he's the reason they had Dean's DNA," Bobby stated.

"Where is this kid?" Dean suddenly asked.

"Don't you idjits watch the news!?"

"We've been pretty busy Bobby," Sam said quietly; he couldn't stop seeing Dean strung up with his life slowly draining from him.

"There was some hostage situation at this messenger place in Seattle, Jam Pony or some nonsense, well anyway a bunch of these transgenics were involved…I don't know if he was there or not, but that's your best bet," Bobby answered.

Sam looked over at Dean and he nodded, they were going to Washington.

"I don't want you boys running out there and getting yourselves killed. I'm serious, this kid's dangerous," Bobby tried to warn, but Sam knew they were going whether the kid was dangerous or not.

"Bobby, we'll be careful," Sam promised.

"We just want to talk to the kid," Dean said with a smirk.

"I'm tellin' ya, I don't want you boys doing anything stupid, but call me when you find him." Sam smiled; he knew Bobby was just as curious as they were.

"Thanks Bobby," Dean said and then he hung up the phone.

Sam watched Dean closely to try and figure out what was going on through his head. When someone walked around wearing your face killing people, it was definitely personal.

"Dean, Bobby's right, we need to be careful. It sounds like this kid could easily kill us," Sam pleaded.

"I know. I just want to talk to the kid, find out what his story is. Who knows what happened at Manticore…" Dean stated.

"I just want you to be careful…I know this is personal."


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was ready to run, but he waited. He wanted to be sure one of the cops saw him before he took off; they had to follow him and not all the other transgenics.

Alec bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. He closed his eyes so he could focus on the sound of footsteps closing in. He heard the door get nudged in and three men walked into the room.

Alec crouched down and watched as the three men scanned the room. He waited until the first man's eyes landed on him, then he jumped up. The man pointed his gun at him and Alec smiled. He blurred past the man and hit the weapon out of his hands on the way by.

The other two opened fire when the man called out, but Alec easily dodged the bullets. He knocked out the first guy, but then he ran out the door.

The two men followed and Alec slowed his pace so they could catch up. Alec rolled his eyes as they wasted time calling for backup, but he couldn't really argue against protocol; that's what he'd been taught his entire life.

Alec made it to the roof and the two cops were close behind. He stopped at the edge and looked back. He gave a little wave and then leapt forward. No human would be able to make the jump, but this was no problem for Alec. He crashed through one of the windows in the building next to his and rolled across the floor.

He groaned as his ribs protested all his moving, but he just pushed to his feet and looked through the broken window. The two cops were looking wide-eyed at the window he'd just gone through. One of them was already on the radio, keying in his location.

He took off down the stairs, but had to stop at the front door when four more cops kicked in the door. Alec was too close to turn around and go back the way he came so he threw a punch at the first cop and dropped him to the ground.

He dodged the rifle hit aimed at his head, but took a punch to his already broken ribs. He gasped in a painful breath and kicked the man that hit him back through the doorway. One of the remaining cops grabbed his shirt collar and pushed him into the wall. Alec waited until the cop thought he had him then elbowed the cop in the gut and flipped over backwards over the cop. He knocked that one out too and there was only one left.

He lifted up his gun and fired three quick shots. Alec dodged the first one, but the second one hit his left side below his ribs and the third grazed his side just a little higher.

Alec dropped, but he surprised the cop when he rolled closer to him and kicked out his knee. There was a sickening crunch and the man was down. Alec struggled to his feet and lightly hopped over the downed men.

More cops were on their way, but Alec thought he'd given the others enough time to get away. He took off at a painful jog and tried to stay mainly in the shadows.

He made it to the gate and did a quick survey; it didn't take a genius to know he was trapped. Cops were everywhere, the media was waiting outside the fence, and then a little further were all the transgenic haters in Seattle. Alec leaned his head back and closed his eyes in thought.

It was hard to think about anything besides the throbbing in his ribs and gunshot wounds. He was going to have to hide out in the city and wait until they gave up, he found another way out, or they managed to catch him.

He took a short break, but it was hard to get motivated again after he sat down. He didn't want to admit how dizzy he was when he stood. He crept close enough so he could overhear what the cops were saying and hopefully find out what they were going to do next.

"We found one, but he dropped 5 of our guys and got away," One of the cops was informing some guy in a suit.

"One guy…and you still can't find him," The suit definitely wasn't impressed. "Where are all the others?"

"We have all the exits sealed and there hasn't been a sign of any of the others, but we're still looking…"

"He beat 5 cops?" The suit couldn't help his disbelief.

"Yes, but he is wounded so we have high hopes that we'll find him," The cop tried to defend.

"You better find him. This is already a bigger nightmare than it should be…" The suit walked away, leaving the cop to organize a search.

Alec snuck off to the building furthest from the searching cops. He had to get the bullet out of his side before it started healing, but he had to find a safe place to do it.

He was staggering like a drunk by the time he got to the building he was looking for. It was near the fence but set apart from all the other buildings. He was hoping it would take the cops a while to get there.

He had to lean against the wall for support and only made it up one flight of stairs before he decided he was far enough. He found a secluded corner and sat down heavily. It felt amazing to sit down and he really wished he could stay and sleep some.

Instead, Alec got out his knife and braced himself for what he was about to do. He clenched his jaw and made a small cut along the entry point. He tried to pretend he was somewhere else as he started to get the bullet out.

Alec's thoughts trailed back to Max. Max had kissed him. He'd forgotten about that with everything that had happened. Tough, ass kicking, take no shit from anyone, Max, had kissed him. She hated him and had since the moment he'd come in her cell. But her lips had been so soft and she wanted him to come with her. Maybe she didn't hate him anymore. If he could find her after all this maybe they could figure things out.

Alec finally got the bullet and almost collapsed in relief. He was breathing hard and he knew it was time to keep moving, but his vision was starting to go dark. He tried to push himself to his feet, but fell back against the wall. He tried two more times, but he was just too tired to do anything right then. Alec leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Hopefully just a few minutes of rest wouldn't get him killed.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean stretched while he waited for Sam to come back from the bathroom. They had made it to Seattle in just over a day and Dean was exhausted. He didn't want to admit that to Sam though; he was already looking at him like he could keel over at any minute and he didn't want to make that worse.

The city was a mess and people were definitely in freak out mode; whatever had happened here really scared people. There were cops everywhere and they were checking the backs of people's necks, but Dean didn't know what they were looking for.

Dean jumped when Sam's hand landed on his shoulder; he hadn't heard him walk up.

"You alright?" Sam's voiced dripped with concern.

"Fine," Dean gruffly replied.

Sam's gaze didn't leave him so he decided to change the subject. He nodded towards the cops, "What do you think they're looking for?"

Sam took a deep breath and followed his gaze, "The guy inside said they're looking for transgenics…a whole bunch of them used to be in a place called Terminal City, but there's only one left and they can't find him."

"So the question is, where's Terminal City?" Dean's eyes caught on a short, dark skinned girl that was eyeing him from across the street.

"Best guess…where there's a big crowd," Sam answered.

Dean was only half listening as the girl started to slowly walk towards them. She definitely had a swagger and she looked like she could hold her own in a fight.

"I guess he took out like 8 cops and they still can't find him…Dean, are you even listening?" Sam sounded aggravated.

Dean waved Sam off and turned to face the girl.

"Can we help you with something?" His tone was a little harsher than he meant it.

The girl raised her eyebrows, "Excuse you? You better watch that tone."

Dean scowled but Sam spoke up before he could, "Sorry, we've had a long drive. What's your name?"

The girl waved Sam off casually, "S'ok sugar, name's Original Cindy. And sorry, you look like someone I know," she was staring right at him as she said this.

Dean raised his eyebrows in question, "Who's that?"

"His name's Alec. Don't suppose you know him?"

"He go by any other names?" He really hoped she knew the kid they were looking for and where to find him.

Original Cindy just smirked, "Maybe…you two lookin' for him?"

"You know where he is?" Dean knew they were playing a game. Neither of them wanted to give too much away before they knew what the other's intentions were.

"You guys lookin' to hurt him or help him?" Cindy's tone turned hard and Dean could tell she knew exactly who Alec was and she had a soft spot for him.

"We just want to talk to him," Sam quickly jumped in.

Original Cindy thought for a moment and then slumped a little, "I don't even know if he's here or not. Everyone scattered when the cops broke through Terminal City, but one stayed behind to distract them. If he's the one that stayed, then he's trapped in Terminal City and it won't be long before the cops find him. I'm trying to get ahold of my girl Max, but like I said, they scattered and she's not going to pop up while all this is going on."

"How long have they been looking?" Dean suddenly felt a little sympathy for the kid.

"A day and a half. There's not much to Terminal City, but if they had found him, we would know. The people already think the cops screwed up letting the rest of them go, so they're going to make a big deal if they do catch one."

"Did you know Alec long?" He wanted to find out as much as he could about the transgenic before they found him.

"Worked with him for a while. He's been tryin' hard to do the right thing and it's nearly impossible to get to know him, but he's good," she seemed sad as she said this but Dean had no idea why.

"Where is Terminal City?" Sam asked.

Original Cindy pointed out the directions then stopped and looked at them sternly, "You better not be thinkin' of doin' somethin' crazy," she pointed right at Dean, "If it is Alec in there, as soon as they see you, they'll shoot you. You two look exactly alike you're just a little older, and if the stories are true they're gonna be pissed at you. He's gonna find a way out of there or he's gonna get caught, and there's nothin' you can do about it."

"We'll see about that sweetheart," Dean replied with a smirk.

Cindy lashed out and punched Dean hard across the cheek, "Don't call me sweetheart, you hear me?"

Sam laughed while Dean rubbed his cheek and nodded, "Yeah, got it."

"Good. Now get a move on; the cops are lookin' this way. And good luck."

She immediately disappeared into the crowd and Dean looked at Sam to see him still smiling. He looked behind Sam and saw two cops eyeing them and decided it was time to go.

"She was something else, huh?" Sam was trying to hold back a laugh.

Dean glared at him, "She really packs a punch…"

"Think she was telling the truth?"

"Yeah, I think so…if he is the one that stayed, that's something though…" Dean said with a small smile.

"Shows he's either brave or stupid…actually sounds like you," Sam was still smiling which just made Dean roll his eyes.

Instead of answering, Dean just turned back to the Impala and clapped Sam on the back, "C'mon Sammy, let's go see if we can find this kid."


	5. Chapter 5

Alec slowly woke up. He had no idea where he was and he hurt everywhere. It was a fight just to open his eyes and he knew moving wasn't really going to work for him.

He was curled up in the same corner that he'd apparently fallen asleep in. It was dark now and he was afraid he'd wasted too much time in one spot. The cops had to be close, it didn't take very long to search a building and they had dozens of men at their disposal.

He looked at his side and saw that his bullet wound was still bleeding, but not as badly as before. He needed to push himself up so he could see if the cops were to this building yet. If they were, then he needed to move fast. If they weren't, then he still needed to move, just not as fast.

Alec took in a steadying breath and pushed himself to his feet. A wave of dizziness washed through him and he fell to his knees. He growled at his weakness and stubbornly tried again with the same pathetic result.

He sat back and gathered whatever strength he had left, clenched his jaw, and pushed himself once more to his feet. This time he put a hand against the wall to stay upright and actually managed to stay that way. He walked slowly to the closest window, staying close to the wall the entire way.

The sun was just setting and he knew it'd been over a day since the others had escaped. He hoped they were all ok, that they'd all made it out of Seattle and they could start fresh. He didn't know what the transhumans were going to do, but he figured they would find another place like Terminal City to hunker down in.

Movement on the ground below his window caught his eye. He was lucky that he woke up when he did. The cops were at his building and it was time to find his way out.

The cops were already coming through the door, but Alec could tell that they were tired of searching. This was probably close to their last building and they probably knew if they did find him, he was going to be tough to take in. There was no way he would go down without a fight and if he couldn't find a way out, then he would fight until he died. He'd lived in a cage for too long and he wasn't going back now.

He could hear them making their way up the stairs; he had to hurry now. He went as fast as he could, which was actually embarrassingly slow for him, and started to the door. Unfortunately, his slow pace made it so he reached the doorway the same time the cops did.

It was funny; the look of surprise on the first cop's face and any other time Alec would have laughed at him, but he was just as surprised as the cop. Alec was still faster than the cop and he kicked him back down the stairs.

"There he is!" One of the cops below shouted.

Alec took off up the stairs, but the cops were easily catching up to him. He ran into the first room on the third floor and turned to fight the first cop that came in. He knocked the gun from the cop's hand, but the cop kicked him in the side.

He doubled over and backed away from the cop. Two more came into the room and Alec knew he was beat. That didn't stop him though and he was suddenly filled with adrenaline. He ignored the pain and blurred to the closest cop.

Alec punched the man in the jaw and he crumbled at the hit. The other two cops were on him in an instant. One of them forced his arm behind his back at a painful angle and roughly pushed him against the wall.

The other cop started to put handcuffs on his hand that was pulled behind his back. They almost had them snapped closed over his wrist when Alec used his strength to pull his arm out of the cop's hold and elbowed the guy in the nose.

The guy backed away with a hand covering his face, but the cop that had tried to put the handcuffs on him punched him hard across the jaw. Alec staggered backwards, further into the room and the cop followed.

Alec quickly recovered and kicked the cop away from him. The other cop came forward with blood streaming down his face and Alec knew he'd broken the guy's nose. The man must not have been thinking straight because he charged headfirst at Alec, who wasn't expecting it.

The breath whooshed out of him when the guy tackled him, but neither of them knew how close to the window they were. In the next second, Alec felt his stomach drop as they both fell out of the window.

They landed hard and Alec had to fight to stay conscious. He'd landed partially on his back and left side, but he was pretty sure he hadn't broken anything. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and briefly looked over the cop. He was unconscious, but he was still breathing so that was a good sign.

His attention was suddenly caught by footsteps running his way. It sounds like five or six more cops and now there was no way he was going to win in a fight. It was time to leave Terminal City.

Alec gingerly got to his feet and he took a moment to scan the area. There were only a few other buildings nearby and he knew if he decided to hide, they would find him almost instantly. His other option was the fence which was only a few yards away and he could easily jump over it. The cops that had been patrolling that area must have been called in for backup because they were nowhere in sight.

He braced his ribs with his hand as he half limped, half jogged closer to the fence. The footsteps behind him were getting closer and he just had to hope they didn't start shooting.

There wasn't much on the other side of the fence, just a back alley that only one car at a time could fit through. Hopefully, he could make it over the fence and out into the main part of the city before the cops could find a way over. If he could do that, then he knew he would be free. He could find a place to lay low until he healed and then he would work on finding the others.

Just as the cops were in range, Alec made it to the fence. He didn't waste any time, he just jumped high up and over the fence. His landing was a little off and he had to take a few steps into the alley to gain his balance.

The screeching tires were definitely a bad sound and Alec didn't have time to jump out of the way; he only had time to turn a little. The car hit him at his left knee and he rolled part way up the hood and then off, back onto the pavement landing on his chest.

The world was going in and out as he lay on the ground. Faint footsteps were coming towards him and a moment later gentle hands touched his shoulder. They turned him carefully until he was on his back, but the world had gone mostly dark so he couldn't see if it was the cops or not.

"Whoa…" A man breathed out.

"Holy shit Dean! That's him!" The voice belonged to a man, but he sounded really far away.

"I know…he came out of nowhere!" So there were two men, but this one was closer.

"We need to go; the cops are coming this way…"

"I know Sam! Help me get him to the car…"

Alec felt the men gently lift him up and then he was in the backseat of their car.

The rumble of the car was strangely comforting as he drifted in a limbo between consciousness and unconsciousness. The men didn't say anything as they sped down the streets of Seattle. He didn't know where they were taking him, if they were planning on helping him or not, or even who they were, but there was nothing he could do because a moment later he succumbed to the darkness and was too tired to fight his way back.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam exhaled in relief when the kid finally relaxed in unconsciousness. He couldn't believe they'd hit him with their car, but he'd come out of nowhere and they couldn't stop in time.

It was weird seeing Dean's clone; he looked just like Dean had when he was around 20. Sam couldn't stop looking to the backseat just to check the similarities. Alec's hair was a little longer and it was lighter, but he had the same freckles as Dean and Sam suspected he would have the same green eyes too.

"Would you relax?" Dean's voice startled him in the quiet of the car.

"Sorry," he grumbled as he turned back to face the front, but he saw Dean's eyes glance to the rearview mirror a moment later. "How far are we going?"

Dean glanced over at him, "Portland, should only take a few hours…"

Sam nodded; it was a good idea to get out of Washington with all the cops after Alec and they needed to get to a place where they could patch him up. Sam's phone suddenly rang, making both him and Dean jump.

"Yeah?" Sam answered quickly and he glanced back to make sure Alec was still asleep.

"What did you two do?!" Bobby yelled.

"What do you mean…" Sam cautiously replied and he shrugged at Dean's questioning look.

"The transgenic escaped! You boys didn't have anything to do with that did you?!" His tone disbelieving.

"Bobby-" Sam slowly started, but Bobby cut him off.

"Don't you 'Bobby' me! Is he still with you?!"

"…yeah," he reluctantly answered.

"I told you he was dangerous! What's he still doin' with you?"

"We hit him with our car…" Sam mumbled.

There was silence then, "What was that? Cause I don't think I heard you right…I thought you said you hit him with your car?"

Sam grimaced, "You heard right…"

"You two are unbelievable…" Bobby muttered.

"We didn't mean to! He came out of nowhere!" Sam defensively replied.

Bobby took a deep breath and then finally said, "Alright, since I know you two are gonna do whatever the hell you want, just be careful…he's still dangerous no matter how injured he is, you hear me?"

"I hear ya…and we'll be careful," Sam answered and then they both hung up.

"What'd Bobby say?" Dean asked once Sam brought the phone down.

"He still thinks we're morons," Sam said with a chuckle.

Dean smiled, "So nothing new."

Sam laughed a little but then sobered and asked, "Dean, what's the plan here?"

Dean hesitated, "We'll patch him up once we get to Portland…"

Sam rolled his eyes, "I get that part; what are we going to do after that?"

"You ask too many questions," Dean grumbled under his breath.

"What if he really is dangerous?" Sam prodded.

"Sam, the kid nearly got himself killed protecting his friends and he didn't actually kill any of those cops…he can't be all bad." Dean was already getting attached to this stranger that could easily kill them.

"Alright, we'll patch him up and then talk to him…see what's going on," Sam finally replied.

They rode in silence the rest of the way to Portland. It didn't take long to get there and Dean found a motel that was mostly deserted to get them a room for the night. He parked down at the end to make sure they were away from all the other guests.

Sam looked back at Alec and saw that he was starting to wake up; he got out of the car and opened the backseat to help him up.

"How're you feeling?" Sam asked when he saw Alec's green eyes land on him as he slowly sat up.

"I'm alright," Alec grunted, but Sam could hear just a bit of pain in his voice.

Sam didn't say anything, but he reached in and gripped Alec's hand and pulled him to his feet, but he didn't stay standing. Alec's left leg couldn't hold him and he collapsed against Sam.

Sam tried to help him back up, but Alec was suddenly pushing away from him and was standing on his own and he had Sam's own gun pointed at him. Sam raised his hands up in surrender; he hadn't even felt Alec take his gun from the back of his jeans. He wanted to look where Dean was, but he kept his eyes trained on Alec. Even with all of his injuries, Alec's hand was steady and Sam knew he wouldn't miss if he decided to shoot.

"You should keep better track of your weapons," Alec said with a smirk.

"I've been trying to teach him that for years," Dean suddenly chimed in, but there was an edge to his voice under his carefree reply. He had his gun out and pointed right at Alec. Alec shifted a little so he could watch Dean, but he kept his gun pointed at Sam.

"You're pretty good," Sam said after a moment; he definitely wasn't amused with this turn of events.

"I've had a lifetime of practice," Alec returned and he glanced over briefly at Sam and then focused back on Dean.

"What's your plan now? Cause I doubt you're gonna be able to stand around all day," Dean said and he looked pointedly at Alec's left leg which had started shaking.

"I'd rather not shoot you two since you helped out earlier, but I could use a car…" Alec trailed off and smiled.

"Kid, you're already on thin ice pointing that gun at my brother, but no one touches my car," Dean's voice was deadly when he said the last part.

Sam sent Dean a glare; leave it to Dean to put the car above his own brother. He could tell though, that Alec really didn't want to shoot them, but he was desperate for some help. If he thought Sam and Dean were going to hurt him, he would do what he had to, to survive.

Alec's smile thinned, "So, are you two Manticore?"

"Why do you ask?" Dean asked back.

"Curiosity," Alec said shortly.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know?" Dean said with a smirk and Alec's eyes narrowed. Sam glanced at Dean, silently begging him not to push Alec too far with the cat part. They knew he had cat DNA mixed in and who knew what kind of sense of humor he had.

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed, we kinda look alike," Alec finally answered.

Sam rolled his eyes, they weren't going to get anywhere at this rate. "Look, we just want to help you. We aren't Manticore, but we do know who you are."

Alec turned his hard gaze to Sam and the distrust in his voice was obvious, "How do you know who I am?"

"We watch the news," Dean smirked.

Sam gave Dean his best 'what do you think you're doing' look, "We have a friend that found out about you and then we met some girl named Original Cindy who told us where we might find you…"

At the mention of Cindy, Alec lowered his gun just a little, "What did your friend find out?"

"You're my clone," Dean stated seriously.

Sam didn't know what he expected Alec's reaction to be, but he did expect something; Alec didn't react at all. He held his position and he didn't seem surprised at all to hear that he was a clone.

"So you know what I am and you still want to help me?" Alec asked incredulously.

"You didn't choose to be created and raised the way you were," Dean said solemnly.

Apparently Dean had found the right thing to say because a moment later Alec lowered his gun completely and Dean lowered his too.

"My name's Dean and that's Sam," Dean said once Alec lowered his gun.

"Alec…" Alec returned hesitantly. Sam could see Alec's leg had started shaking even more now that the excitement saw over. He also noticed that Alec was swaying a little and thought they should probably hurry up and get inside; he didn't know how much longer he could stay standing.

"What do ya say we get you patched up?" Sam asked. Now that the gun wasn't pointed at him, he saw that Alec's shirt was covered in blood too.

Alec nodded slowly and his words were slightly slurred, "That's prob'ly a good idea…" and then he collapsed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the delay, my brain decided to stop working._

* * *

Alec was only out for a moment and he could already tell that the pavement hadn't helped him any as all of his injuries made themselves known. He'd felt a sense of victory when he'd stolen Sam's gun, but that all came crashing down when he collapsed. He knew it'd been a long shot to steal a gun and steal their car, but he had to try. Now he had no choice but to accept their help.

He managed to hold in a groan and push himself up to his hands and his good knee. He steeled himself to stand; it was going to be embarrassing if he stood up only to fall back down, but he didn't want to seem weaker than he already did.

He was surprised when a hand gripped his elbow and helped pull him to his feet, or foot more accurately. Sam helped keep him steady, but Alec had to blink a few times to get the taller man in focus. The world was definitely spinning more than it was supposed to and Alec didn't know how long he could stand even with Sam's help.

Alec jumped when Dean seemed to come out of nowhere on his left side and lightly touched his shoulder. He really needed to get it together and try to focus.

Dean stood side by side with him and pulled his arm across his shoulders so he could limp his way into the motel room. He gratefully sat down on the closest bed as soon as Dean led him over.

"Thanks," he breathed as soon as he was sitting. He wanted to just lay back and sleep, but he didn't want to let his guard down around these two strangers. They said they wanted to help, but in his life, people didn't just help you for no reason, they had to have something else they needed.

Dean left him sitting on the bed and walked out of his line of sight. Sam came in a moment later carrying a first aid kit and he closed the door behind him and walked over to where Dean was.

Sam started whispering to Dean, but neither of them had any idea how good a transgenics hearing was and that he could easily make out every word they said.

"Don't you think we should take the gun back?"

Alec had completely forgotten that he even had the gun in his hand. He didn't want to give it up, it made him feel more in control, but if they didn't want to help him while he had it, then he'd give it up. Besides, he could probably still escape even without the gun.

"He's not going to shoot us Sam."

"How do you know that? Bobby said he was dangerous."

"Can we just give him a chance? You'd grab a gun too if you were on the run, injured, and with two guys who just hit you with their car."

Sam didn't answer and Alec couldn't see their faces, so he didn't know what they decided until they walked over. Alec glanced up at them, but they actually had pretty good poker faces that he couldn't really read.

"Alright kid, what kind of injuries are we talking about here?" Dean asked as he sat next to him.

Alec almost laughed, this guy acted like he was going to be the one patching him up. He waited for Dean to laugh and say he was just kidding, but it didn't happen so Alec finally said, "If you just give me the first aid kit, I can do it myself."

"Not happening."

"No offence, but I don't think you're qualified to handle this…"

"Try me." Dean held Alec's gaze; he was being completely serious.

Fine, Alec would humor him, "Three gunshots, broken ribs, and busted knee are the main ones…think you can handle those?"

Dean's eyebrows rose, but he nodded and turned to grab the first aid kit. Alec scowled in disbelief and turned his gaze to Sam who was standing just a few steps away. Sam smirked at his disbelief and brought a chair over to sit across from him.

Alec looked down at the gun in his hand and held it out for Sam to take. Sam looked at him in surprise and he slowly grabbed the gun. He didn't tuck the gun away, like Alec expected, instead he set it on the nightstand within Alec's reach.

Even with that trust, Alec still didn't want to give up, "I really just need to sleep for a while and I'll be fine-"

"Alec, I swear we just want to help," Dean cut through his last attempt to get out of this.

Alec was still reluctant to let his guard down, these two seemed ok but he'd been trained his whole life not to trust people and it was hard to break a lifetime of training. Then there was Max, she trusted Ordinaries and her life seemed pretty good. Some of the Ordinaries even knew the truth about her and still wanted to be her friend. He didn't think that was going to happen here, but maybe he could accept their help.

Alec finally nodded once and carefully shrugged out of his jacket. Sam and Dean seemed to sense his reluctance in trusting them and kept their distance while he took off his jacket. His shirt was trickier; it was plastered to his side with dried blood. He clenched his jaw and just when he was about to rip it off, Dean's hand stopped him.

"Whoa, there's easier ways," Dean said and he chuckled when Alec looked at him in confusion. "You're gonna need a new shirt anyway…" Dean cut Alec's shirt off and grabbed the antiseptic.

His chest and side were covered in bruises; he'd almost forgotten about falling through the window. He glanced up and saw matching looks of concern all over Sam and Dean's faces.

Sam stood up and started for the door, but he called over his shoulder, "I'm going to get some ice."

"Looks like you've had a rough couple days…" Dean said after Sam left the room.

Alec shrugged and then winced at the motion, "It looks worse than it is…"

Dean didn't look like he believed him as he poured some antiseptic on a sterile pad and pressed it against Alec's side. Alec squeezed his eyes shut and had to hold in a hiss of pain at the contact.

His breathing was harsher than he liked and he didn't want to clue Dean into how much pain he was really in so he had to distract the older man. "So how come you two have guns?"

His question must have caught Dean off guard since he looked up at him with surprise. "Just a precaution…"

"How do you know first aid?" Alec decided to try a different track.

"My Dad taught it to me…" He was good at answering but avoiding the real question.

"How'd your Dad know it?"

"You ask a lot of questions…" Dean muttered and he was saved from answering because Sam walked back into the room carrying a bag of ice and he walked over to the little table.

Dean scowled a moment later and looked up at him, "How long ago did you get shot?"

Alec's eyes tracked Sam around the room but he answered Dean's question, "I don't know, I think it was yesterday…I lost track of time."

"This looks a couple days old…your bruises look a few days old too…"

"I heal faster than Ordinaries," Alec didn't really think about what all he was saying since he was watching Sam make up ice packs. "I told you if I just got some sleep, I'd be fine and that's true. Sometimes it takes a few days, but as long as I don't lose too much blood and I get some rest, I'll heal."

"Huh, that's gotta come in handy."

"So, you know I'm a clone, but do you know what I was trained to do?" Alec asked after Dean didn't say anything else. He didn't think they knew since they were still helping him.

"We know that your DNA has some cat DNA mixed in and we know Manticore created you and trained you as a soldier, but we don't know much more than that," Dean answered.

"I was an assassin," Alec admitted quietly. He waited for the look of disgust to cross Dean's face, but it didn't come. "I killed people and I never asked why, I just did what I was told to do. I don't deserve your help."

"Alec, it sounds like you didn't have a choice. What would they do if you refused to kill someone?"

Alec thought back to Rachel and the disaster his disobedience created. He'd been thrown back into Psy-ops for months and Rachel had still been killed. "They got the job done anyway…"

"I don't think you're a bad kid Alec. I think you just did what you had to, to survive," Dean said sincerely.

Alec just nodded and decided to change the subject, "When you talked to Original Cindy did she say anything about the others?" The question had been bothering him for a while; he needed to know if they all made it out ok or if any of them had been caught.

"She hadn't heard from any of the others, but she said it'd be all over the news if the cops captured someone," Dean reassured quietly.

Alec just nodded; he'd gotten his hopes up thinking someone might know what was going on.

Sam sat down again and broke the silence, "Alec, do you know a guy named Lydecker?"

Alec's face drained of color; just the name made him feel sick. Lydecker had been in charge; he trained them, punished them, and looked after them. He hated the man, but also felt a weird sense of loyalty to him. He'd been the one to get him out of Psy-ops after Ben escaped and he was probably the one that convinced the higher-ups that he wasn't useless after the Berrisford mission.

He knew his reaction already gave away the answer, so there was no reason to lie but his voice was hoarse when he answered, "Yeah I know him."

* * *

Dean looked over at Sam and he could tell he was just as confused as he was by Alec's reaction.

Sam quickly explained, "Our Dad knew him and we think he's the one that got Dean's blood…"

"Your Dad was in the military wasn't he? Alec barely whispered.

Sam's eyes narrowed, "How do you know that?"

"That's how he knew Lydecker and how he knew first aid…Lydecker started out in the military and then after his wife died he took over Manticore. He was in charge of us until Max and her group broke out and he had to track them down."

Alec's voice was distant as he told them how he knew Lydecker. Dean could hear the mixed feelings he had for the man and he felt sympathy for the kid.

They were silent for a few minutes while Dean cleaned up Alec's side and shoulder. He couldn't believe Alec was still functioning at all since his body was such a mess. He must not have been lying when he said he healed really fast, which was good because anyone else would be in the hospital or even dead by now.

"Dean," Sam's quiet call shook him out of his thoughts and he turned away from Alec.

He raised his eyebrows in a silent question and Sam continued, "I think he's asleep…"

Dean turned back to Alec and saw that his eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and even in sleep. He was slightly slumped over and Dean realized that he was actually keeping Alec up. He taped some gauze over the wounds to prevent infection and eased Alec back on the bed.

Sam helped him check Alec's knee, which was swollen but luckily nothing was broken. They wrapped an ice pack around his knee to bring down the swelling and propped it up with a pillow.

"What do you think?" Sam asked once they were done.

Dean took a deep breath and let it out, "I don't think he's going to hurt us. He's not a bad kid, he was just following orders…"

"Dean, I know that look…"

"What look?" Dean asked defensively. So what if he thought the kid should stick with them for a while. He didn't have anywhere else to go and the cops were after him. If he didn't get picked up for being a transgenic, then he could get picked up for Dean's own charges.

"You want him to stay," Sam stated.

"Sam, think about it, he could get picked up for my murder charges and he doesn't have anywhere else to go. We can't just throw him out on the street."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Alright, we can see if he wants to stay…but he might have somewhere he needs to be."

"Then we'll take him wherever he needs to go."

* * *

_Ending coming soon._


	8. Chapter 8

_Alright, so this is the end. Thanks everyone for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it. I really did love writing this story and there will be more coming soon._

* * *

Alec woke up slowly. He couldn't really remember where he was, but he knew he was on a bed and he didn't really want to wake up just yet. He knew if he just opened his eyes he'd be able to figure out where he was and everything that had happened, but if he did wake up then all of his injuries would too and he was enjoying his break from the pain.

He dozed off again until a noise startled him awake. The room he was in was dark and it took a second for his eyes to adjust. The noise that woke him up was a soft snore from across the room and now that he looked, he could see a pair of feet hanging over the arm of the sofa. He scanned the room and saw that someone was lying in the bed next to his too.

He was in some random hotel room with two guys and the pain from his injuries had just caught up to him. If he wasn't a transgenic, he would have whimpered at the wave of pain that reappeared. Instead, he just grit his teeth and waited it out. After a few minutes the pain died down to a more manageable level and things finally connected in his head.

The two guys were Sam and Dean; they'd patched him up and helped him escape the cops even though they knew what he was. At a closer look he saw that the man asleep on the bed was Sam and that Dean was on the sofa. He must have fallen asleep while they were patching him up since he couldn't remember them wrapping his knee in ice, but it did feel a little better.

He needed to get out of here; he wanted to keep these two safe since they helped him, and that meant he needed to leave. It was the same thing he'd been telling Max, it was too dangerous for Ordinaries to be around them and now he needed to take his own advice. That was going to be easier said than done. His knee felt a little better, but it was nowhere near healed. That would make it difficult to sneak out, but not impossible.

He carefully sat up; he had to hold his breath so he would stay silent as he scooted back against the headboard. Just that small move took most of the energy he had stored up from sleep, but he had to keep going.

He quickly unwrapped his knee and he tried to ignore how swollen it was. He did a quick check and was relieved that he hadn't broken anything, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. He wasn't going to get far, but he might be able to make it out the door.

Alec moved so both his feet were on the ground; it was a setback to see he had to find his jeans and somehow get them on too, not to mention find a shirt and still make it out without waking Sam or Dean up. He took a deep breath and stood. He wobbled and started to fall so he reached out wildly to catch his balance. He hit the nightstand instead and sent something flying to the floor. It was heavy, whatever it was, and it was enough to wake up one of the two men.

His knee was throbbing in pain and everything was spinning, so he couldn't immediately tell if it was Sam or Dean crouched by his side. Honestly, it could be either of them, but he wouldn't know until one of them spoke. He closed his eyes and slowly started to count in his head to try and make the room stop spinning, but it was only somewhat working.

"What's going on?" It was Sam next to him; his voice wasn't as deep as Dean's and he spoke quietly, probably to try and let Dean sleep.

"Just a failed escape attempt, no big deal," Alec muttered.

Sam put his hand on Alec's uninjured shoulder, but he didn't try to move him. Sam must have realized he was dizzy and thought that might help; surprisingly it did, it seemed to help ground him.

Alec was finally able to open his eyes. "Thanks," he said, but Sam just looked at him in confusion so Alec looked at Sam's hand on his shoulder. "That helped. How'd you know?"

Sam gave a small smile and looked down, "You and Dean have similar tells; any time he's dizzy he closes his eyes and counts the beats in a song. Sometimes it just helps to give him an anchor so I thought I'd give it a shot…"

It was weird having something in common with someone you didn't know very well, but it was kind of cool too.

"I should have seen this coming anyway," Sam continued after a moment, "Dean would have tried to leave too…something about protecting the people around him and not paying attention to his own injuries."

"We really have things in common?" Alec couldn't help it, he was curious about these two; they were different than the other Ordinaries.

Sam laughed, "Yeah, you two have a lot in common and it's more than just your looks. C'mon, let's get you off of the floor."

Sam helped him stand up and then sit back on the bed. Now that the room wasn't spinning, Alec saw that it was Sam's gun that he'd knocked off of the nightstand. He'd never gotten a real answer out of Dean, but maybe Sam would be better to ask.

"Sam, why do you two carry guns?"

Sam hesitated, "Well, we kind of have a dangerous job…"

"What's your job?" Alec asked and he chuckled at Sam's expression. "C'mon Sam, you knew I would ask…"

Sam gave him a small smile, "Can your curiosity hold until Dean wakes up?"

"Yeah, I think so…I hate to ask, but do you have any food?" Alec couldn't ignore his stomach any longer; he hadn't eaten since before the Jam Pony incident and he was practically starving. His metabolism was a lot faster than normal people and he had to eat almost twice as much to really keep going.

Sam's smile grew and he stood up, "Luckily, Dean's always thinking about food."

Sam went to the tiny kitchen to make some food and Alec started to stand so he could help, but Sam sent him a look to sit back down.

"So what were you guys doing living in Terminal City?" Sam asked after a minute.

Alec leaned back against the headboard again and looked past Sam, "It was sectioned off because there are toxins that make Ordinaries sick. It doesn't bother transgenics so some of the less normal looking ones set up camp there when Max broke everyone out. People don't react well to things that are different so it was a good place for them to hide. We all went there because Max had some dream of bringing us all together, but that obviously worked out well…"

"Who's Max?" Sam asked quietly.

Alec glanced up and gave a small laugh, "She's insane…she broke out of Manticore with her unit when she was nine, but she was caught again later. That's when I met her. I was assigned to be her breeding partner, but I was technically on a mission…anyway, I helped her break out again so I could kill her boyfriend. I failed and she went and broke everyone else out. She really hated me after that and I don't know why I stuck around, but we had some crazy times…"

Sam walked back over with a bowl of soup in his hands and sat on the edge of the bed. "Did she make it out of Terminal City?"

Alec grabbed the offered bowl. "Thanks…as far as I know she did…I hope everyone did…"

Sam let him eat and Dean woke up a little after he was done.

"How're you feeling?" Dean asked.

"I'm alright…"

"You missed his escape attempt," Sam said.

Dean raised his eyebrows, "How far did you get?"

Alec grimaced, "Only to the nightstand. Give me a few days and I'll be a lot sneakier."

Dean walked over and checked his bullet wounds, "We need to talk about something…"

Alec looked up warily; this was the part where they asked him to do something for them. "What about?"

Dean hesitated, "We want to know if you want to stick around with us…"

"What?" He definitely hadn't been expecting that; no one had asked him to stay before.

"If you have somewhere you need to go, we'll take you, but if not you can stay with us."

"I'm not a good guy to have around," Alec quietly admitted.

"Alec, we don't think you're bad-"

"It's dangerous for you guys to be near me. Bad things happen to the people around me…"

"We're not scared of a little danger," Dean reassured.

That reminded him, he wanted to know what kind of job they had. Now that he remembered, he was anxious to know what it was.

Sam must have sensed his restlessness because he spoke before Alec could. "Dean, we need to tell him."

Apparently Dean knew what Sam was talking about since he just nodded and sat down. "So, you want to know what we do…"

Alec just nodded so Dean continued, "You aren't going to believe us…"

"Dude, I'm a government owned super-soldier. I can add clone to that list now too, so whatever you do, it can't be crazier than this."

Dean chuckled, "Alright, you have a point…we're hunters." Alec started to interrupt, but Dean cut him off. "Not animal hunters. We hunt ghosts."

Alec's eyes widened in surprise and he was just about to laugh, but Sam and Dean were being completely serious. "You're joking right?"

"No. Ghosts are real and just about every other creature you can think of and we hunt them," Sam said.

Alec stopped to think about what they had said. It wasn't all that hard to believe considering what he was, but this didn't seem like a job where you got paid. Why would they do something where they didn't get paid and that was probably dangerous?

"Do you get paid to do this kind of thing?" Alec finally asked.

"No," They answered in unison.

"Then why do you do it?"

"You believe us!?" Sam asked.

"If clones exist, then it's not a stretch to believe ghosts exist too. What I can't figure out is why."

"It's kind of a family business…" Dean said. "Our Mom was killed by a Demon and our Dad raised us to be hunters. We're still looking for the Demon, but it's more than that; it's about saving people. We know what's out there and we know how to kill it."

"Huh. Who knew the people that helped me out would almost have a weirder life than me."

"Almost?" Dean asked with a laugh.

Alec smiled, "Yeah, almost…Do you really want me to stick around?" He knew he should probably start looking for Max, but he still couldn't quite believe she had wanted him around. It was probably just the heat of the moment kind of thing and if he did find her, she would probably just tell him to go away.

"Well, yeah…if you want to," Dean answered.

"Would I get to hunt with you guys?" Hunting was definitely something he wanted to see. It might even be something he was good at, with all his training and everything.

"Sure, if you want to," Dean said.

"Alright, if you guys are sure, then I'm in."

Sam and Dean both smiled, but a thought just occurred to Alec. "I just have one more question…"

"What is it?" They both said.

"When do I get to drive?" He asked with a huge smile.

Sam burst out laughing. Dean acted like he was mad, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "You better think again kid; I'll make you walk wherever we go."

"He's not kidding," Sam said, still laughing.

"But there's a chance right?" Alec joked.

"In your dreams kid," Dean answered.

That was ok with him; it was just kind of nice to belong somewhere. He didn't know how long he would stick with them, but for now life was pretty good. And who knew, maybe he'd found a place to stay and maybe someday would call them family.


End file.
